Jour de Sang (Part Two)
'"Jour de Sang (Part Two)" '''is the second episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 166th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on September 12, 2015. In the episode, as the world wonders about the so-called "Blood Day" in France, Preston and Chiara compete to reverse the plague. Meanwhile, Alistaire makes an intriguing proposition. The Episode PARIS, FRANCE Preston was absolutely astonished during the days that followed. Immediately after Liam was pulled from the water, Preston wanted to get closer, to see the water. But Cartier had pulled him back. Adèle Porter had insisted on bringing Liam to safety. Liam was completely silent. The rain began pouring shortly after the Seine was claimed. Only water never touched the Parisian rooftops. Blood fell from the sky. Sinks and wells turned to blood. Baths and showers were impossible. The only reliable source was pre-bottled water; it had become its own currency within the city. The United Kingdom led the European Union in delivering water bottles in airdrops to Paris. But other countries abroad began accusing France of instigating a biowar, testing a deadly water-drying weapon on its own citizens. France was suspended from the United Nations Security Council on Day 3. But only Paris, France, fell victim to the Plague. Public sympathies were low. October 26, 2016 DAY FOUR Preston sidled down to the riverbank. He popped open an empty test tube. He leaned down and scooped some more of the blood. The streets were nearly empty. Many had fled Paris. But Preston couldn't bring himself to leave when something this revolutionary, unparalleled, was happening. It was... "Biblical, no?" Preston recognized the voice. He turned. Chiara Chastain, the woman who crushed his heart, was behind him, holding her own set of test tubes. "Of course you're here," Preston said. "I should say the same about you," Chiara said in her thick French accent, "I have every business in France. You have none in Europe at all." Preston sighed and stood. "Are you still mad about the EU?" "Non," Chiara said, "I am livid." She is livid, Preston thought, I'm heartbroken and she's livid. "I trusted Cartier," Preston said, "I had no idea he was going to show up to the meeting drunk." "Drunk does not cover it," Chiara said, "He was inebriated." "So the Union laughed at us," Preston said, "Our careers lived on." "If we are the ones who deserve a second chance," Chiara said, "Why has our water been sapped?" Preston looked into the River. "It makes no sense." "So you've run tests too?" Chiara said, leaning down to grab samples, "I daresay you don't have the necessary equipment. I've run the blood through thirteen different centrifuges and several other separation methods. I've decomposed the particles to study them individually and..." "Chiara," Preston said, "I know how smart you are. You don't have to brag." Chiara donned a smug smile. "Thank you, Prescott," she said, "I trust you still want to know my findings?" Preston wished he didn't. But he was burning for answers. And she was right; he didn't have the right equipment to run ample tests. "The blood is not human," Chiara said without waiting for Preston to answer, "Well, it has human blood in it. All types, too. A, B, O, AB...but also animal blood." "Animal blood?" Preston asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't give me that skeptical stare, Prescott," Chiara chided, "Yes, you imbecile. Animal blood. Cows, sheep, oxen, insect..." "Disgusting..." Preston muttered. They were silent for a few seconds, staring at the Seine. "How long do you think this will last?" Preston asked. "How should I know?" Chiara asked, "Blood does not just turn to water." "Water does not just turn to blood," Preston said. Chiara smiled. "Touché." "Biblical..." Preston said, "It is, though. Do you think this proves the existence of God?" Chiara laughed. "Absolutely not. I'll believe it when I encounter the Burning Bush." "The Bible is not necessarily just a story," Preston said, "Exodus states that when Pharaoh of Egypt refused to let the millions of enslaved Hebrews leave, God sent down ten plagues. Blood, frogs, lice, wild animals, diseased livestock, boils, fire, locusts, darkness, and the death of the firstborn to convince the Pharaoh otherwise. And it worked. Historical records to show a mass exodus from Egypt and the start of a settlement in modern-day Israel." Chiara blinked and nodded. "Merci for the history lesson," she said, "I still do not believe this was God. There is science behind it, I swear." She capped her samples and walked the way she came, calling "Adieu, Prescott!" as she went. Preston felt his heart flutter. He tried to push the attraction away, but he had always fallen for the girls with IQs higher than his own. Chiara pulled her buzzing phone from her pocket. She didn't recognize the number. "Oui?" she answered, delicately placing the test tubes in her car. "Ms. Chastain," a gallant Scottish voice proclaimed, "I have a proposition for you." "For?" she replied. "My name is Alistaire MacGuaire, CEO of Shovella. I'm sure you've seen our products." "My snow shovel snapped the day I bought it," Chiara said. Alistaire coughed uncomfortably and proceeded with his proposition. Chiara listened. DAY FIVE Chiara ran into Preston again after she met with the Parisian government to deliver a report on the blood. Apparently, Preston had tried to give his own report, though it must have been inadequate. Preston had a knack for 'jumping the gun,' as they say in America. "Preston!" Chiara tauntingly called across the Parisian government building's lobby, "Prescott! Dear! Where are you heading off to?" But he mustn't have heard her. He was moving quickly toward his rental car. He took off down the road. Chiara got in her car and followed. She wanted to talk to him about Alistaire MacGuaire. Preston drove to a psychotherapy office. "Merde," she swore, looking at the sign. Dr. Cartier Fleuve. Naturally. She got out of the car and walked into the office. DR. FLEUVE'S OFFICE Chiara stopped outside the door. Preston, Cartier, and other people were talking inside. About the Plague. "He hasn't stopped speaking his Verse," a French woman said over the voice of a French boy. He was mumbling something. A British gentleman spoke now. "What are we to do? When will this end?" Chiara's curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door. And instantly wished she hadn't. Preston, Cartier, and two adults sat in the waiting room around a boy of maybe 14. He looked like a ghost. He was staring directly at Chiara, chanting something. "A pestilence. A plague of blood." Chiara looked around at the faces of the adults. Preston looked concerned. Cartier was surprised. But the other two were enraged. "GET OUT!" the woman cried, "Aller! Allez vous-en!" "GO AWAY!" the man echoed. "Wait!" Preston said, "Wait, she's with me." "Ooooh..." Cartier mocked. "I..." Chiara said, trying to explain herself. She gave Preston a thankful glance. "Chiara," Preston said, closing the door, "This is Liam Porter. We think he brought the Plague." "Quoi! What!" Chiara cried, "How can that be?" Cartier explained everything he could. The Verse, the symptoms, Liam standing in the water and bringing the Plague. "He hasn't stopped repeating his Verse since the Jour de Sang," Adèle Porter said, "He doesn't sleep. Troy and I have been up for days." "He won't move either," Troy said, "We have to drag him. Before he could walk if you pulled him. Now he won't at all." Throughout the conversation, Liam had not stopped speaking his Verse. "Chiara," Preston said, "You can't tell anyone about this. Especially not the Parisian government. I was there today to make sure no one knew about Liam. Several people saw him in the water, but no one believes he actually caused it." "Do you?" Chiara asked. Preston stared. "I don't think Liam did. I think what's inside him did." Adèle whimpered. "You must swear you won't tell anyone," Cartier said. His look was grave. Chiara swore. But once she left the office, she phoned Alistaire. His instruction was clear. Find the origin of the Plague. And she had. DAY SIX Chiara came the next afternoon to watch over Liam with Preston. The Porters needed sleep. Cartier had gone out to barter with neighbors for bottled water. "You know what I miss?" Preston said, "Ice." "You can always leave," Chiara said, "They haven't closed the borders. Yet." "What say you, Liam?" Preston said, "Feeling like ending the Plague today?" "Burst the Basin. Begin the flood," Liam repeated. Preston shrugged. He checked his watch. "Coming up on Hour 144. Day Six." "Wow," Chiara said, closing her eyes, "What is happening..." "By the way," Preston said, showing Chiara a scrap of paper, "Liam wrote this. See how he capitalized the word 'Basin?' Turns out the entire Seine River Basin turned to blood. So his whole 'Burst the Basin. Begin the flood' chant ties into that." "Is that important?" Chiara asked. Preston forced a laugh. "I'm beginning to think Liam is a complete enigma." "A pestilence," Liam said, "A plague of blood." Then nothing. Liam stopped talking. For the first time in six days. Preston jumped to his feet. "Adèle! TROY!" The office door burst open and the Porters ran out, clearly having had no luck falling asleep. "He's stopped," Adèle said, "Why?" Liam convulsed. He locked gaze with Preston. "Plague One is over. The Gospel of Water." Liam then lurched forward and vomited. Adèle and Troy rushed to his side. Water spewed out of Liam's mouth. Preston watched in amazement as it turned to blood, then evaporated. God...Preston thought, It has to be. What else could it be? Liam swallowed and his eyes flickered. "Mere?" he said, looking at his parents, "Pere?" "Liam?" Troy said, "Liam are you there?" "I am..." Liam said, "Ow, my head. What the hell happened?" "Language!" Adèle reprimanded, but she quickly realized how normal it all felt and began sobbing. "Preston..." Chiara said, "Look outside." Preston followed Chiara's gaze to the window. The Seine had turned back to water. Preston remembered Liam's words. Plague One is over. The Gospel of Water... TWO HOURS LATER Cartier was just as surprised to find Liam returned to his normal state. Almost more surprised than the Plague's end. In Cartier's office, Preston and Chiara sat in the corner while the Porters sat across Cartier's desk. Everyone had questions for Liam. "What do you remember last?" Cartier asked. "I remember everything," Liam said, "Everything since my Consumption." "Consumption?" Adèle said, "Why do you call it that?" "That's what they called it," Liam said. "Who?" Cartier asked. Liam suddenly looked surprised. "I...I don't know. I just forgot." "You what?" Troy said, "You just forgot?" "Yeah..." Liam said, "I literally just forgot who called it Consumption." "What did 'they' call your Verse?" Cartier asked. "Gospel," Liam said, "The Gospel of Water. That was clear. I was to deliver the Gospel of Water." "In French?" Chiara said, "Or English?" Liam didn't know how to answer that question. "So," Cartier said, "You were 'Consumed' in August and have been living these past few months delivering the Gospel of Water. So you are some sort of messenger?" Liam thought for a moment. "I'm an Envoy. The Envoy of Blood." Preston felt his hair stand on end. "Liam," Adèle said, "Please say you don't remember the doctors...the Czech Republic..." Liam looked down. "I do," he said, "I know you wanted me euthanized." Preston heard Chiara exhale. "I don't think your parents were ever going to go through with it," Cartier said, "They saw me, didn't they?" Liam nodded. "I forgive them. I love them, don't I?" "Yes," Cartier said, "I do believe the Envoy of Blood is capable of love." Adèle stood. "We speak not of these events," she said, "I will not have my son broadcasted across the midnight news. His face plastered on sloppy American tabloid magazines. We go home tomorrow. And we forget this ever happened." Everyone nodded. PARIS "Prescott," Chiara said outside the office, "Thank you for trusting me around Liam. I would be smacking my head back in Italy tomorrow if I couldn't solve this Plague." "Liam's condition hardly solves anything," Preston said. "Au contraire," Chiara said, "There is far larger powers at stake here. I won't assume it is God as quickly as you will, my Christian friend, but I also won't deny the evidence. Something Consumed Liam. Something crowned him the Envoy of Blood. And something gave him the Gospel of Water. I trust you still have my phone number?" Preston smiled. "Guilty." "Call me then," Chiara said, "If you find anything else." Preston bade Chiara farewell and they parted. It pained him to leave her again, but what choice did he have? He was officially out of the mood for vacation. There was indeed some bigger power in play. But what? And what if the Plague of Blood was not the only one? What if there were more? In the Book of Exodus, there were ten plagues. Paris saw the first. Where would the second plague fall? Production Continuity and Story Arcs The European Union, led by the United Kingdom, aided France by airdropping water bottles to Paris. Abroad, other nations accused Paris of instigating a biowar by testing a deadly chemical on its own citizens. France was suspended from the United Nations Security Council on Day 3 of the plague. Chiara and Alistaire entered a working agreement. She confessed to him Liam's condition. The Seine River was bloody for six days. During this time, rain turned to blood, plumbing was infected, and the entire Seine River Basin was blood, as referenced in Liam's Gospel. The blood was cow, oxen, insect, and human. Liam's Consumption ended on the sixth day, after which he revealed his possession was indeed called Consumption. His Verse is actually the Gospel. His identified as the Envoy of Blood. Liam ended his Gospel with "Plague One is over. The Gospel of Water" before proceeding to vomit water that turned to blood, before evaporating. References The Bible's Book of Exodus was referenced. Preston gave a general synopsis of the plagues and proposed the idea they were returning. Trivia *"Jour de Sang (Part Two)" shares its name with "Jour de Sang (Part One)." *The content of the blood was a reference to the other plagues, specifically the ones concerning insects and diseased livestock. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes